


Le Retour de Lucie

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: À son retour à l’Esplanade après son congé maternité, en Février, Lucie découvre avec stupeur que sa collègue et amie Séverine attend des jumeaux… Et ça ne se passera évidemment pas de la façon la plus douillette qui soit.





	Le Retour de Lucie

ie

Bonjour, je suis Lucie S., et je suis une prof de Français tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire. L’an dernier, je suis arrivée au Collège de l’Esplanade, mon quinzième établissement. Prof de Troisième et prof principale de Quatrième. Rien de fort particulier pour que je vous raconte mon retour. En fait, je suis partie en congé maternité à la toute fin de l’année. Et je suis donc revenue en Janvier, pour mes classes. 

La première chose à faire est de passer en salle des profs. Ce n’était que mon deuxième enfant, je savais ce que je faisais. Et puis j’avais fortement envie de revoir mes collègues. Surtout Séverine, que je connaissais que depuis l’année précédente, mais qui était vite devenue mon amie. C’est une prof de Musique qui était dans la salle en face de la mienne, A34. Une vraie folle, mais qui était aussi vraiment douée avec les technologies. Etant une bonne amie, elle était venue me voir en Août quand j’avais accouché. Elle avait fait une heure et demie d’autoroute juste pour venir me voir. Et c’est là qu’elle m’a dit :  
« J’avais attendu que t’accouches pour en avoir un autre ! »  
Ce couloir me semble interminable.

Une fois en salle des profs, je ne vois que deux collègues : Cécile qui était dans la salle à côté de la mienne, qui est prof de Français et de Latin, et Séverine. Quand je suis arrivée, cette dernière m’est sautée dessus, tandis que l’autre riait devant cette pittoresque scène. Je proposai alors à mon amie de s’asseoir, avant que je ne remarque un étrange détail : je trouvais son ventre bien gros, mine de rien… Il faut que je lui demande pourquoi.

Une fois assises, je commence par poser mes questions en plaisantant :  
« Alors, à ce que je vois, on s’est laissée aller, Séverine !  
-Oh, me répond-elle en rougissant, ce n’est pas cela, Lucie !  
-Explique-moi donc ! »  
Enfin, si je savais ce qu’elle me répondrait…

Elle a mis la main sur son ventre, qui on ne va pas se le cacher était bien gonflé, avant de me dire la vérité. Je l’ai sentie passer, je peux vous le dire. Oui, je ne m’y attendais absolument pas. J’avais été enceinte à deux reprises, mais cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais donner de conseils… Elle m’avait attendue avant d’en avoir un autre, donc quand j’ai accouché en Août, son Benoît l’avait déjà engrossée. Ou l’a fait un peu après. Tu m’étonnes que je ne l’ai pas vue fumer quand je suis arrivée ici par la porte de derrière. C’est en bas de l’escalier qui relie cette porte au parking que mes collègues ont l’habitude de fumer. Ne fumant pas moi-même puis étant enceinte, je n’y allais pas souvent. Je n’y allais en réalité que pour discuter avec les fumeurs, surtout ma bonne vieille amie Séverine. Mais vu que le tabagisme passif n’était pas bon pour l’enfant, je n’y venais qu’en cas de nécessité extrême. Enfin, passons à la révélation de l’année pour moi.

Ma collègue de Musique baissa les yeux, et me dit alors :  
« Tu vois, depuis le temps que tu me demandais un frère ou une sœur pour Mattéo… Les résultats sont satisfaisants… Beaucoup trop même… Il ne va pas avoir un frère ou sœur… Mais deux… »  
C’est à peine si je ne suis pas tombée de ma chaise à ce moment précis. Séverine, enceinte de jumeaux, ça me semblait impensable. Déjà que, quand elle m’a dit qu’elle avait un fils qui a à présent quatre ans s’appelant Mattéo, j’avais presque cru à une plaisanterie ratée, mais quand elle m’a montré une photo de lui, je suis juste restée bouche bée. Elle semble si fragile pour porter un enfant neuf mois… Et là, ça serait deux qu’elle devrait encore porter quatre-cinq mois, les pires qui plus est. Je la plains déjà d’avance. Benoît n’y a pas été de main morte, on peut le dire…  
Séverine semblait effrayée et attristée par sa grossesse. Elle me disait qu’elle n’y arriverait pas, qu’elle ne pourrait même plus marcher, et encore d’autres choses peu heureuses. Je ne sais ce qui m’a alors prise, mais je lui ai pris la main, et lui ai souri, tout en essayant de la rassurer :  
« Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver ! Je viendrai te voir ! »

Si je devais tout raconter ici, ça serait trop long… Bien trop long…


End file.
